


Release

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Cute, Dream Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Ficlet, Flirting, One Shot, Romance, i struggled with choosing the rating for this one heh, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Rochelle gives Jan some personal advice before Mike & Jan have a cute moment.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 6





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> No note this time other than I love how much I've progressed with Jan and Rochelle as friends. <3 Apologies for the intro being a huge tease as well, lol. Happy reading! 📝✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Monkees' brand or Jan's or Rochelle's likenesses

One-shot: Release

LA, December 1966

Jan sighed blissfully as a pair of hands ran through her wet hair to help rid of the shampoo currently sitting in her hair and scalp. Once mostly rinsed of the product, she wrapped her arms around the taller, larger body in front of her as the warm shower water continued to run over them. This was a huge leap for them physically, and the young woman still couldn’t believe her luck and fortune of having Mike be the one to guide her along the way as she became more experienced intimately. She couldn’t exactly remember how or why they decided to take a shower together in her condo bathroom, especially since they were only halfway to reaching intercourse in their discreet fling thus far. But she wasn’t complaining. Jan rested her head on his wet chest with her eyes closed as she just enjoyed feeling him against her. Mike tightened the embrace and kissed the top of her head pleasantly. The brunette comfortably brushed her hands over his back and sides as she continued to appreciate the moment. She loved how soft yet rough he felt with additional body hair compared to her own smooth skin. Her youth and limited sexual history still made her so curious and ever fascinated with the differences between men and women. 

Jan leaned up to kiss under Mike’s jaw as his hands trailed from her back to her ass. With a sigh, she instinctively tried to bump into his waist, but felt nothing, almost as if he wasn’t there. She frowned then tried touching his hip with her hand, which seemed to work until an invisible force blocked her from touching his crotch. Glancing up, Jan just found Mike with a calm look on his face. Suddenly anxious and desperate to touch him, she went back to hugging and kissing him, which got him to return the affection. She moaned in satisfaction until she moved her hand lower again and was once again denied. _‘Ugh, what gives?’_ She thought as she groaned.

“Jan, the break’s almost over.”

The young TV extra let out a small shriek at the unexpected voice which suddenly filled the bathroom. She gripped Mike extra tight, pulled the curtain back and looked around to find no one else was in the room. Jan crinkled her brow in confusion and ran her hands up Mike’s back as she felt him do the same to her.

“Jan?”

This time the girl not only heard the other feminine voice from before, but also felt a hand on her shoulder carefully shake her. Before Jan could turn to see who else was touching her, she was abruptly brought to another small room in a completely different context. Her head snapped up from the top of a couch with her eyes wide in surprise. Suddenly she was inside what looked like a groovy, alternative looking set trailer with herself resting on the tiny couch. The hand of the person interrupting Jan’s dream was her close friend Roxanne.

“You fell asleep. Jeez, what did you do last night?” She asked as Jan blinked a few times to compute her surroundings. From what her eyes gathered, she was in Mike’s bandmate and co-star, Peter’s trailer. She recalled deciding to spend today’s first break with Peter, Roxanne and June for a change of pace before her sporadic nap occurred. Though from what Jan could see now, June and Peter were presently missing with it being just herself and the blonde in the room.

“Not much, really…” Jan claimed as she sat up straighter. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at her condo the previous night for the most part, except for maybe Mike sticking around a bit longer than he usually does when dropping her off. The more Jan got her wits about her currently, the more internally mortified she was. Not so much from a rare moment of falling asleep in public, but more from the fact that her random dream was so sensual. She felt her face blush slightly when she realized the reason she was having trouble touching below Mike’s waistline in her dream was because, well, she still hadn’t actually touched down there in reality.

Roxanne didn’t look completely convinced with her friend’s vague answer, but let it slide. “You ready to head back to the soundstage?” 

Jan nodded distractedly as she tried to mentally remind herself no one would even know she had that graphic of a dream, let alone one with Mike. Roxanne playfully grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the trailer for the brunette to follow back to their jobs.

A little over two hours later Jan found herself roaming around the lunch hall of the studio by herself as she did her usual thing of fantasizing about being Mike’s real girlfriend while also telling herself to get a grip. When she glanced up while walking her eyes landed on showbiz journalist Rochelle Reed. She perked up in interest and sauntered over to the more experienced, hip young woman. Rochelle was the coolest chick Jan knew and she was always fascinated by her life. “Hey, Rochelle!” She greeted pleasantly.

The raven-haired writer looked to find where the voice came from. “Oh, hi, Jannie,” she replied casually once she found her. Usually close friends only ever used that nickname for Jan, so the fact that an acquaintance like Rochelle was interested in calling her that made Jan glad. “Ready for the weekend?”

“Oh, sure,” she agreed. “You know with me it’s usually the beach or the city anyway.”

Rochelle nodded as she carried on walking to her destination now with Jan. 

“Any cool concerts lined up this week?” Jan asked to keep the conversation going.

“Eh, not really. Just a Byrds gig at the Whisky I’m going to swing by at,” Rochelle responded then flipped some of her long black hair over her shoulder. “I actually made time for a real date on Saturday,” she revealed as she stopped in front of the coffeemaker in the cafeteria. 

“Oh?” Jan was intrigued.

“Yeah. When you get caught up in the limelight and glamour of all these tours and premieres, sometimes you just want a reminder of something normal in life,” she claimed while pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding cream.

“That makes sense,” the brunette agreed while grabbing an apple from a fruit basket before they went to sit at a table outside after paying for the food.

“I’m sure you’ve got your share of boys lining up to ask you out these days as well,” Rochelle insinuated as she grabbed her sunglasses from her bag and placed them over her eyes.

Jan tried not to let a blush form on her cheeks as she contemplated her answer to her casual friend’s assumption. It was almost a full year since the last time she went on a legitimate date, but not because she was lacking interest. Her love life was…complicated to say the very least.

“Oh, not really…well a couple guys have asked me out. But I wasn’t really attracted to either of them,” she claimed.

Rochelle shrugged. “Sometimes dates can still be fun even when you’re not into the guy much.”

Jan hadn’t considered that, but even with that in mind, she still would secretly take her private meetings with Mike over a public date with some ordinary guy in town. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Especially with the advancement of birth control now at an all-time high,” the reporter continued before taking a sip of her coffee.

The TV extra mentally paused at the statement. She obviously knew that type of protection existed, but she personally didn’t see the point of trying it since she was still a virgin. “Right…”

Rochelle seemed to notice the other girl linger as she grabbed a cigarette from her shirt pocket. “You’re on the pill, aren’t you?”

“Oh…well…not recently,” Jan answered carefully. “Do you think I should be?” She decided to bluntly ask anyway, since she hadn’t exactly had this talk with anyone yet. And between Rochelle, her mom and her family doctor, the magazine columnist definitely felt like the least awkward option.

“I’d think so. Especially with how many musicians you’ve been hanging with lately,” Rochelle pondered.

“Well…like I said, I’m not attracted to most of them,” Jan vaguely continued and hoped the other young woman didn’t think much of her using the word ‘most’ instead of ‘any.’ Obviously there was a chance the moment would feel right, but what if it took longer than she wanted to happen? She would hate to waste the prescription and give the false impression she was sexually liberated.

“All it takes is one guy,” Rochelle insisted with another sip of her drink. “One good looking guy to serenade you with a groovy, new song he claims is dedicated to you and only you as he strums along to an acoustic guitar…”

The lighter brunette couldn’t tell if Rochelle was speaking from experience or mildly messing with her for a reaction, but Jan still felt her face heat up from the description. The one, secret guy in her life—Mike—was handsome, witty, gifted and just happened to be a music artist…

Jan chose to just take a bite of her apple as she noticed Rochelle subtly smirk as if she got an answer to something she was suspicious of.

“So…the Byrds, huh?” Jan decided to switch topics and to get the attention off of her. “They’re so hip. I still listen to their first LP…”

At the end of the day, Jan grabbed her bag and jacket from her regular spot in the costume department after changing back into her own clothes. She made her way over to the front entrance of the studio where she was expecting Mike to pick her up in either his motorcycle or one of his cars. Once she got to the gate she found Mike leaning against his GTO.

“I’m always a little bit disappointed when you don’t show up with the bike,” she teased with a smirk as she stopped in front of the vehicle.

“Well, we don’t want my reputation to get more out of hand than it already is,” he teased back and moved to get into the driver’s seat while Jan settled into the passenger side.

“Why not? You are the cause of your own bad publicity,” she passed back playfully.

“Yeah, but you don’t want to drag something as rebellious and anti-establishment as a motorcycle into bad press,” he insisted as he turned on the car engine. “That’s just cliché, for one.”

She flipped some of her long hair over her shoulder and shrugged. “But anyone can have a car. Not everyone has a motorcycle,” she insisted.

Mike looked down his typical sunglasses at her in amusement. “You know, there is that expression ‘beggars can’t be choosers,’” he goaded playfully. “You could get your own ride too,” he lightly reminded as he officially drove out of the studio lot.

Jan was aware that she was one of the few people her age who still hadn’t gotten her driver’s license and regularly relied on her friends and public transportation for traveling around town. But she really didn’t see the point of spending money on a car when everything else was in walking distance. “Yeah…but not all of us on the set are making $450 a week, Mister,” she concluded in jest.

He shrugged a shoulder again as he turned on to the freeway. “I could help you search for an affordable vehicle,” he offered.

Jan was flattered Mike was so willing to help with so many things he wasn’t obligated to, but she still hesitated. “Thanks, but I would still need to take driving lessons and the written test for a license to do that,” she pointed out. But then an idea popped into her head. “Hey, what if you taught me to drive, Mike?” She asked excitedly.

The music artist let out a natural laugh as if she was putting him on, until he glanced over and found her face showed genuineness. “Oh, yeah, sure. Maybe with one of the older cars…” He lingered semi-reluctantly.

The rest of the ride back home was peaceful enough, with the pair doing their regular brand of shop talk before Mike parked near Jan’s condo. Right when the brunette was about to say goodnight, he grabbed her left hand and kissed the back of it. Jan’s heart flipped instantly as she held her breath in anticipation. No matter how well they got to know each other, feeling him touching her was still a thrill.

“You really are a terrific girl,” he complimented softly. 

“Thanks…” She replied in a whisper. “You too—I mean, you know…” She drifted in distraction with Mike ignoring her awkward wording.

“I wonder on occasion what a goof like me did to deserve so much of your attention,” he pondered while running his thumb across her hand. 

Jan wasn’t sure where this was going, but didn’t question it and just enjoyed his affection. He definitely wasn’t a ‘goof’ in her mind, especially compared to his co-stars/bandmates. 

Mike dropped their intertwined hands on to his thigh, making her assume he was about to pull her into a kiss. But instead he just smiled and said: “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jan covered up her slight disappointment with her own grin as he squeezed her hand. “Good night,” she returned before suddenly feeling bold and leaning forward to peck the side of his mouth. The gesture caused a pleasantly surprised expression from the slightly older man, which pleased Jan before she let go of his hand and grabbed her bag next to her feet. There would be plenty of that and more when she would sneak into his trailer during lunch the next day anyway. Oh and maybe she should see if she could find where exactly the nearest free clinic was located as well…


End file.
